


Moon Cycles

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angel!Calliope, Confessions, Dirk Is A Dumbass, Embarassing, F/F, Fae!Karkat, Fluff, Ice Cream Stands, Jake is a dumbass, M/M, Ocean, Vampire!Kanaya, beach, the strilondes are monsterfuckers, werewolf!jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk runs a popsicle stand by the beach, with the rest of the Strilonde family. However, one day, Dirk spots a really hot surfer dude. Shenanigans ensue. This is basically a Popsicle Stand Employee Falls Head Over Heels For A Surfer Hunk Who’s Secretly A Werewolf AU. So enjoy that.





	1. Castles Made Of Sand

Dirk gazed out into the blue vastness of the water, it’s waves crashing against the sandy shore, then receding back. It was Summer, but that was obviously the case. The fiery inferno in the sky sent it’s rays of light down, illuminating the beach, while a gentle breeze blew through, slightly smelling of saltwater. Children danced and played in the sand, making towers that stood for just a few seconds at a time. Seagulls circled overhead, squawking an uneasy tune, much to the annoyance of the sunbathers. Some waded in the waters, some collected shells, and as always at this time of year, surfers were out and about. 

 

He, unfortunately, couldn’t go join the people by the shore. He was stuck running a small popsicle stand. It was his job, as well as his sisters, but today wasn’t his usual shift day. Roxy had something to be sorted out, and Dirk decided to run it for today. At least he could see the beach. And today was a surprisingly slow day. Customers and beachgoers would come up and ask for a treat to beat the heat, Dirk putting on a fake “how can I help you” smile while he was handed cash and returned a fudgesicle or something. He didn’t hate working there, it was nice, but he’d always much rather be closer to the ocean.

 

As the Strider surveyed the waves crashing against the sand, demolishing children’s sand castles with no hesitation, someone caught his eye. A surfer dude. Dirk would sometimes check out the bods on the beach every now and then, no-one really stood out to him. But this guy did. His skin was this darkish golden brown, sort of like caramel. His hair was pure black, and styled upwards like a swoosh. He only had green swim trunks that went down to his knees and sandals on, a board under his arm. It was a darker green than his shorts. He was hot.

 

Dirk snapped his attention away from the hunk, to take care of a customer who asked for two pop ups. Dirk continued to serve customers and watch the waves pour in, and began to doze off when suddenly someone was at the stand. Dirk turned his head to see the last customer, and was surprised to see the hunk from earlier. He seemed to be eagerly waiting, for who knows how long.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. What would you like...sir?” Dirk said, hoping under the shade of the umbrella attached to his cart, his slight blush couldn’t be seen. 

 

“Hi! I’d like uh...a Creamsicle? Yeah, one of those please!” The buff man said, smiling a wide grin.

 

“Sure, that’ll be 3 dollars.” Dirk reached down into the freezing cold cart, a slight chill coming out of the container, cooling down the air around the two. He heard the larger man root around in what he could only assume was his wallet. He grabbed a creamsicle and handed it to the buff dude, getting 4 dollars in return. 

 

“Thanks, bro! Keep the change!” He said, happily running off. Dirk looked down at the money in his hands, there also seemed to be a piece of paper with the cash. A note? Dirk separated it from the payment and read it to himself. 

 

_ Hey bro! I think I saw you like, staring at me and stuff..ha ha, this is embarrassing. You uh...wanna meet me down here later? Like, you don’t have to! Also, if you weren’t staring at me then...this must be strange! Ha ha! Ok, maybe(?) see you later, dude! _

 

Dirk’s face turned bright red, and he accidentally crushed the note out of embarrassment. He looked up, and saw the dude still there, enjoying his frozen treat. Fuck, he was hot.


	2. Meeting At Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and the mysterious buff stranger meet up.

Dirk closed the stand, and went over to the shore line, waiting for the hunky guy to show up. Fuck, this better have not been a prank, he thought to himself. Minutes went by, but the hottie from before ad shown up yet. The Strider felt like an idiot. It probably was a prank, and he fell for it. Great. Dirk began to storm off the beach, when someone called out to him. 

 

“Yo! You actually came!” Said a voice that was quite familiar. 

 

Dirk turned, and saw the bronzed surfer running up and waving. He stopped right in front of the shorter guy, and smiled.

 

“So..hi!”

 

“Uh..h-hey.” The skinnier boy stuttered out.

 

Dirk took the moment to really take in this guy who had stolen his heart. He was...strong looking. He had a shirt on now, but his abs and pecs were still clearly visible. His clothes actually seemed a little too small for him, only adding to his charm. His arms and legs were hairy, a little chest hair dashed on him as well. He was taller than Dirk, and just all around bigger than the scrawny Strider.

 

Dirk was skinny, still having some slight muscles, but nothing like the man in front of him. His hair was blonde and slicked back, Dirk cared about his image, all Striders did. He had a shirt on, an orange cap on, and jeans. Dirk always wore jeans. Even on hot days. Like today.

 

“I’m uh, Jake. Nice to you meet you, man!” He said, eagerly sticking his hand out for a fist bump.

 

“I’m Dirk. Nice to meet you.” He said, bunmping the slightly larger hand. “So...you caught me staring, huh?” 

 

“Oh yeah! I did! How come?” He said, tilting his head slightly to the left.

 

“Uh...shit, how do I...I dunno. I get bored working the stand so I sometimes see what’s out there.” Dirk said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Ah! I see! Cool!” Jake said, straightening up and smiling. “You were ‘checking me out’?”

 

“Yeah, cause you’re hot.” Dirk said, immediately stopping in his tracks. He. He just said that out loud. Fuck. His face turned red the third time today, and looked up at Jake defeated.

 

“I just said that out loud, didn’t I.”

 

“You did! And uh, thanks!” Jake said, not seeming to get the awkwardness. “Hey, uh, I hate to be a bother but uh...I have to get going! Let’s meet up here tomorrow, ok bro? Sweet! See you later!” 

 

Jake dashed off, seemingly running towards the sunset. Dirk stood there, dumbfounded. That all happened so quickly. The Strider supposed he should be going home too, the moon was starting to show itself. He began to walk off, his mind focused solely on the hot guy he maybe had a chance with. 

 

Dirk walked into the apartment he and his siblings shared. There were 2 bedrooms, one for the guys, and one for the girls, but more often than not Dave and Roxy would be found sleeping anywhere. The couch, a chair, on a table, anywhere. 

 

“You’re home late.” 

 

Dirk jumped slightly, and turned to give a pissed look at Rose. She had her pajamas on, which consisted of a some old Squiddles shirt and sweatpants. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. Got caught up with something. Is Roxy home?” He asked.

 

“Nope. She’s still out at that concert.” The Lalonde said, simply turning away and heading to her room. “Goodnight. Dave’s on the couch again.” She then walked into her room, and closed the door.

 

Dirk went over to the fridge, taking out some fries from a night or two ago. He put them into the microwave, and while they heated up, went over to Dave. He was still wearing his employee outfit, and was snoring loudly. After hearing the tiny little ‘Ding!’ of the microwave, Dirk grabbed his reheated fries and started to snack on them. Tonight was interesting. 


End file.
